The Lost Episode
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: After watching too much episodes, I stumble upon an episode called "8B". I wonder what this will be about. We Bare Bears Creepypasta. T for too much gore.


**Hey guys! So after reading Hetalia Episode 23.5 (kYO WHY), I decided to make a little creepypasta of my own. Now, as much as I'm a dark person (dark but kinda funny), I'm probably gonna fail at this. I swear. So just sit back and enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own We Bare Bears**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**

* * *

Hey guys! Mechana here. If you're reading this, then I'm probably locked up in a closet at midnight, writing this horrible event that happened some time ago. I don't know when I'll recover or be able to watch another episode again but point here is that after sharing this, I probably won't look at the show the same way again. Seriously. I won't. True, I may watch the show again some months later. But my views will never change.

I seriously shouldn't have stayed up. I should have just focused on finishing the script and not go through tumblr and dailymotion. As you may know, yes I was watching We Bare Bears. Well...I was watching Hetalia first until I switched to We Bare Bears. I basically had a marathon of episodes. All night, I laughed at the bear's antics and they're adventures. I thought it was actually nice I was doing this because I haven't exposed myself to American cartoons for two years now, choosing to watch anime whenever I open the laptop. So yeah.

By the time I finished "Primal", I looked at the clock that hung on the small kitchen of my house.

it was 11:30 PM. I haven't done anything for the past few hours. No improvements so far on my script. And it was due tomorrow.

Great. Fucking great. If I kept up with that, I'd probably fail in my weakest class. Curse my short attention span. This is why I need to take Ritalin now.

Anyway, let's not focus on my ADHD problems. The main reason why I'm writing...or typing this is because I want to share this story to the other fans, okay? Good? Alright.

Just as I was about to close my browser, I noticed some sort of episode that I _probably_ haven't watched yet.

It read: We Bare Bears- Episode 8B.

That was it. No title of this so called "8B" or some sorts. But I can assume that it's more or less a Part 2 of "Primal". I was so excited. I thought, _It couldn't hurt to watch one more, right?_

I was wrong.

As I'm typing this, I think I've finally figured out why my friend was so scared. You see, some time ago while I went down to the seventh graders' hallway to see my younger friends, I noticed one of my friends staring as if she were looking into oblivion. Curious, I asked if she was okay. Then, I noticed something.

Tears. There were tears on her face. She didn't speak...or scream...or anything. She was so...silent. And it wasn't like her.

I then decided not to push her more questions. So, I just walked to the next classroom so I can leave a note to my other friend about this issue.

But before I did leave, she muttered something. I couldn't make out the words but...she said...

"Bears...forest...danger..." And there was one more word which I couldn't make out.

Now that I've seen it, I understand how she felt. And she's probably taking it worse than me. I think I'll comfort her when I get back to school. But then again, I'll probably tell her when she's ready.

When will she be ready, though? I am so not sure.

Anywho, I decided to watch that one final episode before I go to bed.

Click!

I was excited. What could it be?

Now here was something that was kinda weird with the episode. There was no theme song that played out. I mean, the bears walking all around thingy was there but...there was no sound. I thought, _I swore I turned up the volume. Why wouldn't there be even-_

But I just shrugged it off as something wrong with the editing.

Right after the theme song with no sound finished, the title card appeared. So apparently, there was no title whatsoever. If there were, it was literally, "8B".

Daniel what?

The first scene came up. It was the forest. And there laid Panda and Ice Bear who were so hungry, so tired and their fur was somewhat messed up. My guess about it being "Primal Part 2" was correct. Grizz not being there was the most obvious clue of all.

And then I don't know why, but it was just like that for five minutes. Same scene, same bears, same everything and no spoken dialogue whatsoever. Hell, they didn't even move! I tried checking if my laptop was hung. But the thing is is that it wasn't. My mouse was working perfectly, the video itself did not freeze and everything else was good. I thought, _Why would Daniel do this? This isn't like him whenever he makes episodes..._

I probably just thought that there was really something wrong with the editing. So I decided to go for another try the next day. But before I could close the window, I heard a sound.

No no no. It wasn't the sound of a killer coming in. Rather, it came from the episode.

I uttered, "Oh my gosh something happened, finally."

But if I were to choose between having the whole episode frozen and having something happen, I rather pick the former. The same fear I felt the whole time was probably on the same level when I read Kyo's creepypasta, or played Licantropo (and have a panic attack when the characters I was playing as get killed for some reason. Whoops.). No. Maybe it was greater than that. Whatever it was, it's the most horrifying thing I've ever seen with my own two eyes.

The sound, you ask? It was actually a footstep.

So was this a "What if Ice and Panda just fucking stayed until Grizz returned?" thing, I thought. What, are they going to show how they lived their lives in the forest? Well okay. I'm excited. Bring it on, episode.

The thing is, it wasn't Grizz.

That's when I realized that it was Panda.

I was like, _Okay. Since when the fuck did he get up and walk? I've been literally staring at the screen for five minutes and I didn't recall him disappearing._

I was slowly beginning to feel fear creep into my veins.

Then, I heard Ice Bear cough. His head went to where Panda lied down some time ago and was surprised to find out that he was gone. He blinked twice before using his right paw to clean off any dust that blocked his vision.

Panda just...disappeared.

Now, I believe that the crew wasn't idiotic enough to make that kind of error. Sure, they go, doing some errors in some episodes. But they were minor. In this case, it was a big error. Five minutes of watching them lying down and then Panda just...poof. He vanished all of a sudden. This then made me curious. What was happening? Was this episode even real? As for me, I believe it was. There were no glitches and it was as if it was really official. I thought, _Maybe they're good at drawing and the voices are just a fail. I mean, some people can imitate an official artist's work._

What made me surprised was that the voices were also real. Ice Bear's voice was literally legit. I didn't hear a kind of sound that sounded like it was edited. It was natural and everything.

"Ice...Bear..."He coughed again, blinking. More footsteps were heard. Was a serial killer going in again? Is this going to be another 23.5? I sure hope it won't because I am so done seeing two countries eat the roasted organs of their friend. Was this going to be an Ao Oni thing? What is this, Bearoni? Is a giant, blue monster that looks like a bear going to attack Ice Bear? Whatever it was, it made me feel anxious. My heart was pounding so fast and I felt blood rush through my system. Normally, I fidget whenever I sit. But when I watched it, I was fidgeting in an extreme way. It meant that I was so curious yet terrified of what might happen? Gosh, guys. I seriously hoped that they aired this during Halloween and NOT during August.

The figure came out. It was just Panda...who had what I assumed at that time was a jar. Why did he disappear just to get a jar?

"...jar..."Ice Bear uttered. It seemed that I was correct. Panda made a 'shhh' sound and said, "Trust me, brother."

Okay...so what the fuck are you really going to do with a jar, Panda? Is he going to catch fish with a jar? Or is he going to tear up Ice Bear's organs and put it there? Oh my gosh, it's 23.5 all over again. Come on, Daniel. Reading about how Italy got drowned by Germany and Japan then got eaten by them (with his chest torn up...courtesy of Japan) was already scary enough. Don't do this please-

But it seemed like he wasn't doing any of those. He just...put the jar on the ground and then went back to lying down.

And the same scene from the beginning came back. Except that the moon rose.

Some time later, Grizz came back with the food. There was no Panda or Ice Bear turning primal and fighting over Fro-yo. That was just...that. Once Grizz set down the food, he ordered Panda to start the fire. Afterwards, they ate.

So this is really going to a show a survival episode extended, I thought. Great. I was so excited to see what could happen.

Once the bears were done with their meal, they went to bed.

Now, I thought that it was going to show the next day. But something told me that it wasn't the case. It was...something else.

Anyway, the next scene showed Panda waking up. Again, he didn't turn Primal because all three of them ate. He just woke up some time later to see the stars. But looking at his expression, it was as if something was bothering him. Like something was wrong and he didn't know what.

He looked around. Ice Bear wasn't there.

Now this panicked Panda and I. Where could have Ice Bear gone? Is he planning a murder of some sorts or did he just ditch his brothers back to the cave because he misses his fridge? The latter seemed funny, but the former was weird. I know that Ice Bear wouldn't murder his brothers. He _loves_ them for Odin's sake. So I thought that it was the most ridiculous idea I've ever thought of. Again, I just let the episode play.

Panda stood up. The jar was with him. Picking it up, he left while looking at Grizz who was fast asleep.

He had to find Ice Bear.

So the next three minutes were about the search for Ice Bear. Panda got tripped many times, nearly killed by snake, stumbled upon Alpha's group and managed to escape from them six times. He even got himself in cobwebs. But luckily, he managed to rid of them before the spiders could get him.

At last, he found his destination.

Panda's eyes widened.

There laid a pile of dirt covering a body. On top of it was an ephemeral flower (cue me saying, "Oh shit it's Davie.") and a rock at the side with no name on it.

Panda gulped. He had a bad feeling about this. Slowly, he walked to the dirt and dug to find the body.

My suspicions then were correct.

It was Ice Bear. His eyes were half-open yet they were soulless. His mouth was open, letting blood flow from there. All I could see on his chest was red. Nothing but pure red. But that didn't really shock me. What shocked me was something else.

His neck was covered using an extra layer of dirt. Panda frowned and removed the dirt from it.

Afterwards, we both screamed.

On Ice Bear's neck were holes that had so much blood leaking out of it. Worst part? There were maggots and worms that came out of it. I didn't even want to watch the part when Panda had to "decapitate" him just to see what was inside. But what I did see were organs. And all of them had worms on it, most of it being from the intestines.

Tears leaked out from Panda's eyes. Who wouldn't cry at this scene? You woke up to search for your brother, only to find his corpse and not he himself. How would you feel upon seeing a corpse instead of the person you value the most? I myself didn't cry because I rarely cry. But I felt numb. The thought of me being in that situation was gruesome, terrifying, and depressing.

It went on for two minutes. Now the weird part came in. See, each episode lasted for eleven minutes. But this exceeded eleven. The time said it would last for "11:10" minutes. But it felt as if it went beyond that. I moved my mouse to find out that it did extend itself...by four minutes. So maybe Panda wasn't looking for Ice Bear for three minutes at all. I was so confused. What was happening? First, there was no theme song. Then the picture froze itself for five minutes and now this? This isn't even an AU or sequel of "Primal" at all. It was just...something else. Like, it was another world of We Bare Bears. And for one, I knew for sure that Daniel Chong never made this. But it was so confusing. Everything, even its aura felt as if he _did_ make it. So why the hell did it end up like this?

The instrumental of "Okaa-san" by Miku then came up. Now that just added up to the creepy scenario. What, is Panda's long lost mother going to choke him? Whatever it was, I was not ready for what I was going to see.

And yet, I had to watch further.

Slash!

Panda's head got nearly decapitated. And by who?

It was none other than Grizz. In his primal form.

What the fuck, Grizz? Didn't you eat?

Panda stood up. His head was on the verge of falling. Blood started coming out. And so did the maggots and worms. So it was the food that killed them, I thought. Mental note: Never eat camping food AGAIN.

"G-Grizz..."Panda uttered. Grizz had red eyes. Holding the ax, he swung it and aimed it at Panda. Panda ran around in circles, holding the jar. An idea then came to his mind. With his right hand, he threw the jar at Grizz. This caused the glass pieces to stick to Grizz. Blood trailed down from his head right down to the ground. Because one of them blocked his eye, his grip on the ax was gone. Panda took it and repeatedly chopped Grizz's head. The brown bear then fell to the grass, blood leaking from his own brain. Just seeing his own brain leaking made me disgusted. What had gotten into the producer's mind?!

"Why..."

Panda looked at him, his primal form slowly appearing. "Hmm?"

"Why...must you...?"

The Asian bear clenched his paw. "Why?! Are you serious?! Are you really trying to murder me and my brother?!"

Grizz's response was so soft to the point that I couldn't hear it, even with my earphones. But after Grizz answered, worms and maggots started to appear from his neck.

The grizzly bear died.

Panda's head literally fell off. While his head fell to the ground and his eyes were wide open, his body ran around as more maggots and worms came out from his body. Upon bumping on a tree, it fell and boom. End of story. There was no outro or anything. The ending just showed three (and a half) bears, dead with blood and insects all around.

I couldn't believe what I just saw. I thought, "Maybe I was watching Jean Jacket the whole time and I didn't notice. There's no way I saw that...right?"

But it was too real to pass it off as fake.

I refreshed the webpage.

"WEBPAGE NOT AVAILABLE", it said. I checked my server and found out that it was perfectly fine. Again, I loaded the webpage and...nothing. I pressed the back button and found myself on the "Primal" episode webpage. But something was different.

If there were sixteen suggested episodes minutes ago, now there were only fifteen.

8B was gone.

I searched for "Episode 8B" on Google and found out nothing about it. I even tried to ask some We Bare Bears fans on tumblr but all they said was that no such episode aired.

I tried to post the last screenshot I took (the part where Panda split Grizz's brain into two). But when I pasted it, there was nothing. I was so fucking sure that I pressed "Prt Src Sys Rq" too many times. But in the end, there wasn't anything that came out.

And up until now, the mystery of Episode 8B will probably...never be revealed.

Ever.

* * *

 **Before you review, just remember that THIS IS A CREEPYPASTA. There was no such thing as "8B". Creepypastas are made to scare the fucking hell out of people with a real life thing. Please don't go around and say that it's also real, okay?**

 **I'm sorry. I just wanted to be the one to contribute a "lost episode" in the fandom.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it, though. Feedbacks?**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**


End file.
